The present invention relates to vehicle visors and particularly to a visor having a covered storage compartment mounted therein.
It has long been recognized that the visor is a convenient location for the storage of small personal articles such as combs, eyeglasses, or the like. Typically, visors have been provided with pockets, flaps, or trays mounted therein for receiving such articles. Representative of this prior art are U.S. Pat. No. 1,990.413, issued Feb. 5, 1935, to P. E. Michaelis, U.S. Pat. No. 2,148,557, issued Feb. 28, 1939, to H. C. Hook, British Pat. No. 1,099,694, of Apr. 2, 1965, and Swiss Pat. No. 474,381, of Nov. 20, 1968. The approach used by this representative prior art typically is to provide attachments to the upholstered surface of the visors although the Michaelis patent provides a two-piece visor with one piece forming a tray for containing the articles to be stored.
When such prior art includes an opening flap or tray, they open in a downward direction which obstructs the view of the vehicle operator and, therefore, is unsafe. Further, the relatively early efforts represented by some of this prior art pose additional safety hazards which no longer would be acceptable to the current automotive industry standards.